Bound By A Spell
by secret25
Summary: Being possessed by an ancestor's vengeful spirit was definitely not the way Zero thought he'd die. Then again, if the spirit was after a bloodsucker from the Kuran clan maybe Zero could help. Slightly AU. KanameXZero
1. Dreams

**Bound By A Spell**

**Chapter One : Dreams**

_His feet has long since gone numb from the fast paced he'd set as well as because he'd been running for hours now. The cool air repeatedly hit his face, his nose had gone completely red as his whole face and eyes had grown numb from the cold way before his feet had. His eyes had started to sting as well. The night was not only cold but the moon may have been out but the fog was heavy and it didn't provide the light that was most certainly needed. His prey was only meters away but he could barely see the shadow he was pursuing. His eyes strained to see his surrounding but no matter the difficulty he wasn't going to stop. His heart was pounding loud against his chest and ringing in his ears._

_He had his eyes set on his prey unfortunately his prey was a few meters ahead of him. He could catch up he had been able to injure his prey before he took off most likely understanding that he would lose. He continued his pursuit and swiftly dodged the trees and the branches as well as the roots that were no longer beneath the ground._

_His weapon was by no means concealed and he held it at the ready. It was a sword one that glinted when the small light from the moon illuminated it. Just from the way it shined you'd be able to tell just how sharp this blade could be. And just as the weapon was sharp its wielder was sharper and potentially more deadly._

_It wasn't long before the trees thinned out revealing a clearing. There was small pond as well as a meadow filled with flowers of every color. His prey stood in the middle expecting his arrival and the fight that would ensue._ _He landed gracefully a few yards away from the Pureblood he had been pursuing. He could see it the way the others red eyes gleamed in the night, he was losing control of his hunger. It was a frightening sight for any normal human being but he was a Hunter he lived to kill the light in those ruby eyes. It only furthered his excitement, he would finally make his first pureblood kill._

Zero woke up with a start the thrill of the kill, the bloodshed the anticipation and the exhaustion at having to chase his prey was all he could feel. His dreams were so vivid and felt so real. He'd having the same dream over and over for weeks now each time seeing a new piece of the dream come to light but he still could not make sense of it. Today he finally saw who he had been chasing in his dreams for weeks and to make things even more surprising it was a pureblood.

Zero didn't understand it he had had the feeling for weeks that it was a pureblood that he was chasing but he always assumed it would be the bitch that killed everyone he loved. He saw the shadowy figure in his dreams but it was foggy he couldn't make out the face but he had this feeling as his dream ended and it was the thrill of killing the bastard in front of him. He didn't recognize who it was but whoever it was he wanted to kill him.

Every night Zero would wake from this dream and feel a rush of energy overwhelm him as if to tell him that he now had to chase this bastard in real life and just like every night that he'd woken up that's what he did. He got up from bed changed into something a bit warmer and went outside. The night was cool and just tiny bit foggy, kind of like the scenery in his dreams. Zero humored his dreams and his excitement, he ran. He ran like he had been running in his dreams he had no destination in mind he just wanted this adrenalin rush to stop.

He thought of the dream running, chasing his prey and anticipation of having the chance to kill the pureblood. Zero's energy spiked and so did his blood lust. He didn't understand it but he felt the need to kill. Every day it had been like this and everyday Zero ran out of the school grounds and found something to kill, sometimes a level E wondering around or an animal in the mountains. And this random killing seemed to satiate his blood lust, he only hoped the feeling would not escalate.

By the time he was able to sneak back into his rooms he saw the sun was just about to peak from the mountains and he had just enough time to shower and take get some breakfast.

This was getting tiring. This had become a routine in such a short amount of time the upside he was getting a hell of a work out every morning the downside he was losing sleep because he felt the need to run and kill. If things get worse he might just have to consult someone about this.

Zero met Yuki for class not long after and continued their day. And as class started and hours passed Zero's exhaustion was getting more noticeable. Yuki had been commenting about it recently stating that though he did sleep in class it was always because he was bored and not because he was exhausted.

Soon enough he had to meet Yuki for the changeover and Zero was not looking forward to it. Maybe it was because he wasn't getting enough sleep but this whole process was wearing thin.

Zero didn't have the patience today and the girls seem to realize it and everyone backed off of him. The gates finally opened and Zero turned his head just in time to see them all walk out. In what seemed like a timed process Zero caught the eyes of Kuran Kaname and the red gleam immediately reminded him of the eyes in the clearing of his dreams. The light in those eyes was the light he wanted to kill.

Without much thought Zero's energy spiked and his bloodlust suddenly came forth and in a matter of seconds all of Kurans followers blocked of Kuran and faced him. The tension was high and Zero knew it but he couldn't stop himself. Those were the eyes in his dreams those are the eyes he's been chasing in order to kill.

All of the girls in the school backed off but watched with great interest but also a little fear they could see that this was not the usual banter it was something far worse. Yuki finally got her head together and slowly approached Zero but even she couldn't get near him the auro Zero was producing was dangerous and ready for bloodshed.

The humans didn't take much notice other than the fact that there was a high tension but Yuki, Kuran and the rest of the vampires certainly did, if it wasn't for the humans around they would have already attacked Zero.

Everything happened so fast and Zero couldn't focus on anything aside from trying to control himself but the longer he stared at Kuran's eyes the feeling just grew.

Silence soon overpowered the grounds and Zero wondered what happened to the girls and the question was immediately answered as he heard a blurry mumble of a voice that could only be the chairman's.

He heard them talking and trying to explain what happened but none of them really knew.

"Zero? Can you hear me?"

The chairman was getting worried could he be falling to a level E so soon? Is that what was happening? Was Zero trying to fight it?

"He's probably gonna go crazy soon. We should end his misery now." Aido stated.

Having been a bit conscious of that Zero growled out, "I'm fine."

Kuran soon enough stepped forward and was about to talk to Zero when out of nowhere Zero pulled out his gun and immediately pointed it to his face.

Yuki screamed then, "Zero! What has gotten into you?!"

"Kuran, stay back. Chairman take me to your office, I'll explain." Zero gritted out, he was right he would need help with this eventually and now seems to be the time.

Zero ran towards the office first faster than any of them thought he was capable but the morning practice he's been having to do was the only cause of it.

Zero immediately calmed down as soon as he could no longer see Kuran and Zero had to laugh. "Wow he really is the reason why I'm going to go insane."

Zero reached the chairman's office and waited for the man to come see him. He definitely had some explaining to do.

**A/N: And there goes the start of my first Vampire Knight fic! More to come so please wait for the coming chapters!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! (Don't be too harsh on me!) :)**


	2. Four Months and Counting

**Bound By A Spell**

**Chapter 2: Four Months and Counting**

Zero waited for the chairman and unfortunately for him the chairman didn't take long to arrive. He finally had a chance to calm down and he was now able to think rationally about what he had just done. He couldn't believe it nor could he fully understand what the hell just happened. He could have hurt those oh so naïve humans or even worse he could have hurt Yuki! She was the only one who thought to deter his killer state with words and no matter how nice the idea, it was dangerous. If she had pushed for Zero's attention there was no doubt that in his concentration to not let all hell break lose he would have hurt her.

The chairman entered the his office alone, feeling the need to get the story from Zero himself with no one that could possible influence him to lie. His stride never broke as he saw Zero's eyes on him with the look of apology. For the first time ever Zero saw how serious the chairman could be. He meant no funny business, no smiles, glee, or that shine in his eyes that always made Zero feel safe and welcomed. Instead of what Zero had come to know, in front of him stood a man he never meant to cross, a hunter whose only goal is the safety of those innocent, a man protecting a haven he created for both humans and vampires alike.

"Zero, explain."

"I can't…"

"This is no time for half-assed answers! If you noticed the signs of insanity, of losing control, I trusted you would know to either seek for help, if not to at least notify me that something is wrong. I thought you would have thought about the fact that if you ever fell to level E that the chances of hurting Yuki is inevitable, not to mention all the students safety would be endanger! Let's not forget that Kuran and the rest of the vampire students would not hesitate to take you out in cold blood."

Zero listened to the rant _bestowed_ upon him and he couldn't help the mixed emotions that came with it. Vampires? Cold blood? Whatever happened in believing that we could live peacefully?

"I'm not trying to hide anything chairman. I thought I had it under control. Something just triggered it…"

"It? You mean the intent to kill, Kuran no less? And what do you mean 'had it under control?' Had _what_ under control?"

"I'm not really sure… for a few weeks now I've been having dreams. I think I'm hunting a vampire. The chase goes on for a very long time and it never has an end. When I wake up I feel exactly what I felt in the dream. Thrill of the hunt, energy and the intent to kill. I get such an adrenalin rush, I won't be able to sleep so I just go out on a run then either hunt a level E or something else I could kill."

"Give me the details of the dream Zero."

Zero gave a detailed explanation of what his dreams were like. The scenery, the smells, everything he could see, everything he felt and everything he thought of.

"At the end of last night's dream was something new. I ended at a clearing and there the vampire I was hunting finally stopped. I didn't see his face or any part of him except his eyes. Fierce red eyes… Today during changeover I made eye contact Kuran and… his eyes were just like the ones in my dream, I couldn't help it every feeling came back, the hunt, the determination to kill and the thrill."

The chairman's tense posture finally relaxed it wasn't because of relief but of what seemed like defeat. "You're not turning into a level E."

"Then what is it?" Zero asked expecting an answer from the tone the chairman held.

"I… don't know."

The silence stretched for a long time, neither of them knowing what to do, what steps to take, what safety precautions to make or even where to start.

"Maybe Touga can help. He stayed in the game much longer than I did maybe during my absence in the field he encountered something like this? I'll contact him. IN the meantime I'll work things out with Kuran and the rest of the night class. Also don't forget to talk to Yuki, she's a little shaken."

Zero nodded and stood to leave the office thinking he'd been excused until he heard the chairman call for him.

"One more thing Zero. I don't know what exactly is going on and I can't take the risk. You're to stay here at my house instead of your dorms. You'll be excused from classes until this is sorted out. Don't make contact with human students, do not leave without notifying me and be sure to tell me if any changes in your dreams come forth. Got to your dorms, talk to Yuki, and pack up necessities and come back here tonight."

"I understand."

"Oh and Zero?"

"Yes?"

"You'll also need to talk to Kuran, he'll want direct answers from you no matter what I tell him."

* * *

Zero sighed as he walked towards Yuki's dorms only to find out that she wasn't there. It seems she was still out and monitoring the grounds for any humans and for any vampires that may be breaking the rules.

Zero walked towards the gates of the night class' so called territory and wondered if it was such a good idea to go in there without either the chairman's approval or the gurantee that the bloodsuckers won't be out to get him for targeting their so called king earlier.

But before he could think of it any further he saw Yuki out in the yard.

"Yuki..?"

In an instant Yuki turned around and just like she usually did she ran to him to hug him. "You're alright! I thought for sure the chairman had done something horrible to punish you for what you pulled earlier."

"No, no I'm fine, but I must say I don't think I'd ever been so wary of the chairman before." Yuki giggled from the face Zero made but in all seriousness it was a side that they never thought to see.

"What happened Zero?"

Zero looked at the worry etched in her face, such a beautiful shouldn't be marred by a frown. "Try not to worry Yuki everything will be alright."

"How can I not worry?! You almost got yourself killed today!"

"I've spoken to the chairman, we've taken… percussions."

"…"

"I won't be leaving the chairman's house for a while, I guess you could say I'm on a sort of lockdown and under surveillance until things get… worked out."

"What aren't you telling me Zero?"

"Trust me Yuki even I don't know."

Yuki sighed, she was scared was this the preparations they needed to do in order to kill him off because he was losing control of himself. Was this what everyone was waiting for?

"Zero, you'll come back right?"

Zero knew he wasn't falling into Level E but he didn't what was happening, this could be worse and no one knew exactly when or how it would end… but he had to assure Yuki.

"I'll be fine Yuki," Zero smiled in the sincerest way he could, "You can't get rid of me so easily."

* * *

Zero wasn't quite sure what to do now because he had nothing to do! He wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Normally he'd be making rounds around the campus or doing homework but the former was out of the question and the latter was pointless.

Maybe he could sleep and maybe he could get answers?

The chairman had already returned from the night class and was now busy trying to contact his master. _Maybe Kuran will provide to be entertainment soon?_

Soon enough Zero realized that maybe that was a stupid idea.

"Kiryuu."

Zero turn to the sound of his name and saw none other than Kuran and the ever so nice looking blood sucker. _Takuma was it? _And of course Seiren who still had that cold look that told you not to mess with her.

"The chairman told us what happened and though we don't quite understand it, I didn't want Kaname to come here alone, just in case you know?"

Zero only nodded, he couldn't say more because it was happening again. The feeling of hunting Kuran was back the moment he saw him.

"Kiryuu I'm just here to make sure that whatever this is won't hurt Yuki."

Zero turned to him with a glare, "I won't hurt her. That I can promise you."

"Good. But while this is still a mystery I want to be informed about this dream of yours, tell me everything."

For the second time that day Zero told the story of his dream. At the rate this was going he had a feeling this would not be the last that he would have to repeat this. After he finished he tried to figure out exactly was going on with the two in front of him. Takuma didn't seem to know anything but Kuran seemed to have recognize something.

"Kuran?"

"I'm not sure but I might have an idea what this is. The chairman told me that your master would be coming soon. I'd like to discuss my thoughts with him here. We'll wait till then."

"What?! That could take days! I have the right to know now what the hell is happening!"

"That may be true but since it still could be anything I do not want to jump to conclusion you'll just have to wait until then."

Zero was mad, this bastard knew what could be happening to him and wouldn't tell him!? He'd had to say this story twice he shouldn't be too appalled to have to do the same! It was happening to him dammit it! Not to them!

Zero didn't understand what happened but the rage that overwhelmed him wasn't normal. His rage was usually just filled with rage, this time however, it was filled with power. Zero released a growl that neither of the vampires expected to hear from the level D.

For a moment Seiren and Tamaki thought he'd fallen into Level E from the sound of the growl but when they looked at Zero he had control, not complete control but he was fine. He was just angry. Kuran narrowed his eyes, Kiryuu wasn't supposed to be able to release energy like this or have that kind of power.

Seiren was about ready to attack and subdue Kiryuu when he heard Kaname speak.

"Kiryuu. Get your control back before you go on a rampage."

Zero tried to calm down but nothing worked so he did what he knew would help, he ran. He stopped just a few yards away. He could still be seen by the vampires but only as a speck.

He regained control of his breathing quickly enough and debated going back to where the vampires were. He was getting tired of having to run from them. He'd stay but he didn't really know the consequences this time, he wasn't in his right mind.

Before he could make the decision Kuran and his followers came up behind him.

"Couldn't you wait till I returned over there?"

"No, were going to leave. I'll be back as soon as Touga-san arrives." Kuran then proceeded to leave.

* * *

Zero laid awake, it had been days since pretty much everyone found out and nothing had changed. Everything was the same, the dreams hadn't progressed and it was getting annoying. But today he'd finally hear theories of what exactly was happening. Touga was finally able to stop by and give his thoughts.

Maybe it was just the fact that he was seen as a ticking time bomb but when he walked in, there was a tension in the room. Was it because of him or could a hunter and a pureblood in the same room just can't be tolerated.

"Hey."

"Zero, Cross informed me about what was going on with you and if you don't mind I'd like to hear the story as well."

Zero was right, this story telling was never going to stop. He told the story as clearly as he could while trying to ignore the tension in the air that still hasn't gone away, in fact it might have increased a bit…

Once Zero finished his tale, he hoped that he would never have to repeat it again. _Seriously, the next time I explain someone the progression of my dream, I'll gather them like cattle first._

Once he finished talking he was about to sit back and relax until he heard the next few words.

"Were you thinking of the same thing Touga-san?"

"Hmm, perhaps, it's highly impossible though."

"But still possible?" Cross added.

Zero looked at the three in conversation, the three of them seemed to have unsettling looks, like something bad was going to happen.

"Ok… What the hell are you three talking about?"

Cross turned to Zero first, "I was just talking, I actually don't know what these two think, but I'm sure they'll let us in soon enough."

Cross turned to Touga in a way that said, explain what is happening to my baby now! _You can't have that foreboding look and not explain your thought right away dammit!_

Touga was the first to explain, "It was about a decade ago when I met a young lady who knew of a story much like this. She talked of a woman named Kirei Mishima, MIshima didn't have the same dream but the main idea is the same. She had vivid dreams every night that would slowly progress and she'd act on how she felt in the dream and really be like that in reality. Many didn't understand why her personality changed and why her behaviors and way of thinking changed until it was too late. Her younger sister who she had been really close with at the time was noted to be confused and felt like her sister was alienating herself. In the end she realized that her older sister was slowly getting stranger and stranger until finally it was like she was a completely different person."

"So you're telling me that I'm not turning into a level E BUT I'm still gonna lose control of who I am? WOW! What a great alternative!"

Kuran narrowed his eyes and quietly cleared his throat before further explaining the situation. "I had heard that after the whole ordeal, they did research as to explain what exactly happened. Four and a half years later they figured out what happened."

Touga looked at the pureblood in concentration, he had heard about this as well but unfortunately never got the full story of the aftermath. This part of the stroy was never disclosed.

"So… you gonna tell me what the hell happened to her?"

"Patience."

"After a very long process, research and sources they figured out why she did what she did. In her 'insanity' she traveled the country, at first it seemed radical like she didn't really know her destination, soon enough though she landed in a very particular city. A city in where a very old and revered pureblood lived. Mishima entered the palace using skills that she wasn't supposed to have, skills far beyond her capabilities or that was known to exist at the time. It happened too fast and with hardly any witnesses to be a great story but long story short she successfully killed the pureblood."

Cross nodded after Kuran stopped speaking, "That's why the vampires were so involved a pureblood was killed."

"Yes, that is true. It had been known to happen in the past, it was rare but usually with lower rank vampires and not much investigation was done but a few centuries ago when pureblood - Shin Wakamura-sama was killed a full investigation was done."

Zero looked at Touga who was agreeing with the conversation and Kuran and Cross continued to speak about the vampires involvement_. I guess that was important too if vampires were involved but come one, what about me?_

"The girl, what happened to her? Why did she do it?"

"Zero's right, there's still a lot of holes to the story."

"Kirei Mishima was 'possessed' in a way. She had an ancestor, Maya Tamamura, from centuries back that wanted revenge on Shin Wakamura. The dreams were a sort of reminder for Tamamura, to remind her of her unfinished business. As the dreams progressed her control over her ancestral granddaughter grew. She used the body of Kirei to achieve what she couldn't in her life time. The elders never released what Wakamura did or allegedly did to this woman but it was enough to come back from the dead to have a chance at it again."

"What happened to Mishima?" Zero frowned, he had a feeling that he would not like the answer from the way Kuran's focus suddenly seemed to go straight to him in what only seemed like defeat for Zero.

"After successfully assassinating Wakamura-sama she left the palace. Her body was found a few hours later 2 ½ miles from the palace walls. Cause of her death was unknown, to many it seemed like after being possessed she just passed away, it seemed like her purpose in life was just to become someone's vessel."

Everyone listened in silence to those words. The end game of this was death?

Zero spoke up, his voice a harsh whisper, "So I'm going to be possessed by some ancient hunter who has unfinished business with a pureblood? And my death would actually not be because I would fall into level E but that I would fulfill my purpose by being some spirit's meat suit?"

No one had an answer, where Kuran would normally insult Zero he did not. It seemed awfully unfair that one's role in being alive was to die for some stranger's ancient revenge.

Zero laughed, it was laced with bitterness and surprisingly enough acceptance. "Wow that's just wonderful… How long did it take for the spirit to gain control?"

Touga looked at his student, that he knew the answer to. "…6 months starting from the first day you had the dream."

"..."

"…It's been 2 months since then…"

* * *

**A/N: Dun DUn Dun... Zero's dying?! NOOO!**

**Next on Bound By a Spell: An added scene to Zero's dreams! :)**

**By the way thank you to all that added this story to their alerts list! And for those that reviewed thank you as well! I'm so happy that this was received so nicely! :D**

**Thank you again for reading and please stop by for more!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Comments, concerns? Please feel free to review!**

**secret25**


	3. A Glimpse

**Bound By A Spell**

**Chapter 3 - A Glimpse**

The story with that woman, Mishima, and her ancestor was something Zero would have never expected. The ending was not something he particularly liked either. Dying for someone else's revenge. At first he thought it just as horrible as his fate as a level E, but after he spent time thinking about it, it seemed a bit better that he go out like this.

Sure it would be about revenge, death and bloodshed but at least he would be helping someone. He could be used as a tool by someone to have some peace in the after-life.

If he died as he fell into level E what did he really accomplish? Nothing much really. It would just be another death of a chaotic creature in the eyes of many individuals that knew of his kind's existence.

It was a sad thought that in order for Zero to feel like he had done something good while he was alive, he'd have to die.

Zero honestly didn't mind. The idea had been appalling in the beginning, but after some much needed thinking it wasn't that bad.

Zero laid awake in the guestroom provided by the chairman; he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that story and about everything it involved.

He was going to be possessed by one of his ancestors, it was a very interesting thought. Zero couldn't think of an ancestor that he knew that could be out for revenge, in hindsight he really didn't know any of his ancestors. But then again who really knew? _Vampires probably did, they probably have scrolls somewhere that lists everyone in their family. What a freaking chore that must be to fill out. Unless of course their ancestor was still alive. They are immortal after all._

Zero thought of possibilities and even reasons of why someone in his ancestral line would have unfinished business. Who did they have to kill? Kuran?

No matter how much of a bastard Zero thought him to be it seemed impossible that someone would want revenge on him. He's not that much of an asshole, is he?

Maybe. He was a bloodsucker, but it just seems out of character that Kuran would hurt someone so bad that they'd want to come back from the dead as a possessing spirit.

Is there a possibility that Kuran isn't the one that my ancestor wants to kill? _I never actually saw the face of the man in the clearing and the flashbacks weren't over yet._

Instead of guessing and giving himself theories he should probably sleep and just let the dream continue. It is the best way to get through this.

But despite that knowledge Zero was a little scared. He'd never admit it out loud but he was just a little scared of what the dream would reveal.

Would it be amazing, and utterly interesting and could change everything for the better, like solving a cold case? Or would it be something that he rather not know? Something his ancestor may have done wrong or- or... Zero didn't really know.

But the possibilities for reasons were endless. Zero didn't want to be too affected by these flashbacks. He only wished he could control the emotions that rose out from him.

He didn't know what other feelings would rise from this, will it only be the thrill to kill? or something else?

He didn't know what to feel about the side effects either. Like a few days ago when he got mad at Kuran for not telling him his theories right then and there, he had been so angry.

Zero knew himself enough to know that even if he was pissed he wouldn't have normally reacted in the way he had. He had felt rage. It was very different and very dangerous if not controlled. He felt a sense of power, it was an immense power that he knew wasn't his, it was like borrowed energy. Maybe the power he felt as the rage came on was his ancestors?

Mishima was noted to have had powers and skills she did not possess before her possession right? Maybe his ancestor was just giving him a taste of that power earlier.

Don't get Zero wrong, having power is always a good thing but getting power that you didn't know how to control was completely different. It was terrifying not knowing how to subdue your own strength or what kind of energy it will release. Zero didn't like it one bit.

If he had the chance to master it or at least practice it he might like it better. But how was he supposed to practice a power that was not always accessible?

Zero didn't know and maybe a few hours of sleep will do him good? Zero settled in his blankets and closed his eyes. He hoped that his dreams would contain less excitement…

…_His prey though quite frightening had the most flawless skin he had ever seen. He was pale and he looked absolutely perfect, he'd be a man revered for beauty. His striking looks was something to stare at. This pureblood was very pleasing to the eye. It was quite unfortunate that he was one of the bloodsuckers. It truly was a shame._

_The pure blood stared at him, what he was thinking was unknown to the hunter before him, but one thing was clear this fight would soon end._

_Without much stalling "Zero" immediately attacked, sword aimed and ready for a swing. The pureblood was in complete defense this Hunter had been prepared he had spells surrounding him, protecting him from almost all of the pureblood's power. In a last chance to fight, the Pureblood used his telepathic powers to pull a tree from its roots and out the ground so that he could use it to attack the Hunter. It only worked for a few minutes before the Hunter sliced it in half without much effort._

_The pureblood gritted his teeth and stopped his movements. He stood still with his back straight, his hands down at his sides he looked at the Hunter in front of him._

"_Are you finally accepting your death?" The hunter asked as he watched the Pureblood vampire whose face looked eerily calm for someone dying of a blood loss._

"_Continuing would be pointless. I'm at the brink of sanity, if I continue to fight you I would only succeed in losing more blood."_

"_You do not want to be compared to a Level E." The hunter stated, he understood that that was what the vampire was thinking of, he didn't want to lose control of his bloodlust._

_The pureblood humorlessly smiled, "A pureblood is quite proud, we do not wish to fall into a mindless rampage, Level E are vile things, if I had my way I'd eradicate their kind."_

"_Speaking ill of you brothers?"_

"_Level E vampires are scums even to us; please by all means kill them all."_

"_I'm glad to have a pureblood's permission," the hunter started, "however I think it's time to end our conversation."_

_The pureblood nodded. Dawn was fast approaching and this ongoing battle between them was getting quite tiresome._

"_Any last words?" The Hunter asked in good nature._

_The pureblood closed his eyes as he relaxed and waited for the final battle, he opened his mouth to say what he wanted but no audio was available._

_And just as predicted blood was spilled and a pureblood lost his life._

Zero woke slowly, for the first time he woke up calmly, his breathing was even and he was calm. He had no bloodlust and he didn't have the feeling of killing or excitement. This feeling was nice, content almost but Zero knew that this was the ancient spirit's emotion. He had finished his kill, his ancestor must have had some relaxation after that.

Zero had to wonder though, that pureblood was dead so who did his ancestor want revenge on? Could it be related to the pureblood's last words? It had to be, but why did it have to cut that part out. This dream thing was just prolonging this as much as it could wasn't it?

Zero though contemplating was not feeling any worry. His relaxed state was still present. Until he thought of the pureblood in his dream. It wasn't Kuran that he knew for sure now but he looked similar to him.

Zero got up from the bed to get ready for the day. The content feeling was back and so Zero decided to take advantage of it, he'd go outside to the backyard and just relax.

Touga walked to the yard once he saw the figure of his pupil on the grass. His previous student seemed to be much more relaxed today.

"Good morning Zero."

"Master." Zero greeted with a nod.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, had a dream again it was different this time."

"Oh? What was added could it be something we could use?"

"Actually I rather talk about this when everyone involved was already here. I really don't want to repeat the same thing over and over again."

"I guess, once Kuran is available we'll have a talk again."

"Ok."

"Come eat breakfast, Kaein was kind enough to prepare something."

Zero nodded, "Just a few more minutes, I'll be in soon."

Touga nodded, it seemed his pupil really did need some time to unwind.

* * *

After breakfast Zero was finally able to ask something that he had been wondering about.

"Chairman, Master, remember when you both mentioned the involvement of the pureblood elders with this case?"

Both men gave their nods.

"How likely is it that Kuran has reported this to them?"

"As far as I know Kaname had yet to mention anything. If I can guess at his thoughts he'd want to have more of an idea about the situation and more information so that he can tell the elders that he knows enough that he can handle it on his own. Why do you ask?"

"It's just its pretty obvious that this will involve a hunters vengeful spirit to come after a pureblood and from the way this is going it would be from the Kuran clan. Kurans are at the top of the hierarchy now, they might just decide to kill me instead of letting this play out"

"We'll talk to Kaname about it more maybe we can figure out who will be involved once we get more information about your ancestor and who he's after."

Night seemed to be going by so much slower today than it does any other day. But maybe that was only because Zero really wanted Kuran to be here. Zero blinked at the thought, _Seriously, what has the world come to that I would be asking for his presence right now?_

After what seemed like forever Kuran was excused from his classes once again to come and meet with the hunters. He arrived alone just like last time.

Kuran swiftly sat in the circle that had been formed by the hunters. This is just so strange who would have ever thought that a retired hunter, two active hunters and a pureblood would be conversing so calmly over a cup of tea.

"I heard there was something new about your dream?"

"Yeah there was," Zero looked at the three of them to make sure that their attention was on him. Some things were not worth repeating,

"In the vision I had this time I was finally able to see pass the red eyes and was able to see who I was hunting. I can affirmatively say now that it isn't you Kuran. We made small talk about who was going to die that night. It seemed pretty clear that it would be the pureblood."

"How so?"

"He had already been injured by my ancestor. He was bleeding and it seemed his hunger was getting the best of him. He said he'd fight straight on, with honor and pride instead of wasting his time running while he bled out and lost his control."

"That would make sense. Purebloods are very arrogant vampires but most of the honorable ones know when to quit, we know when we have lost. We'll fight but we know when were about to go."

"That's what he said, so in the end we fought and though I never quite saw it happen there was feeling in my vision of calmness and success in killing the vampire I had been faced with."

"So you're telling me the vampire that you had been dreaming of is now dead?"

"Yes."

"So who is you ancestor after?"

"..."

"It could be someone related to the pureblood."

"Touga-san is correct there are cases where the vampires mates will go after who killed their better half, it's often rare though especially amongst Purebloods."

"Why?"

"There are hardly any ever stories of a brutal member of a pureblood. It is usually accepted that it was their time to die because of how long most adult purebloods live, unless they were severely ambushed of course. Like with the story of Mishima. If she had made it out alive Wakamura-sama's mate would have gone after her to kill her or torture her in some way."

"But then we don't know how this will turn out because we do not know if its the mate of the pureblood were dealing with or if the pureblood in your dream even had a mate."

"That's what I wanted to ask about. I saw the pureblood. His face, I recall it well. I was wondering if you had some kind if history book about vampires or the Kuran clan."

"You expect it to be from someone in the Kuran Klan?"

"You mentioned once before that vampires don't share many traits and I remember the face of him being quite similar to yours. He looked older and far wiser but he definitely looked related to you."

"We have an archive. There are many books about it but I bet we can get the books we need and figure out who this pureblood is. We would either have to travel for it which is risky or I can have it delivered."

"Have it delivered."

"The only thing about that is that is that it isn't allowed to be released unless documented, a plausible reason is given and approved by the elders in other words it's never released because no plausible reason can be given to take it out of its resting place, even if I was the one to ask for it. Those books are sacred and hold information about purebloods that isn't known by many or at all."

"So what does that mean?"

"As appalled as I am to say it, I might have to take the drastic measure of stealing it."

Zero smirked at the face Kuran made, "Stealing from your clan, can you really do that? You know if you can't I would be happy to steal from you - I mean _for _you."

"Funny."

"So now our main problem is finding out how to get the list of people in the clan?

"Actually I know someone perfect for the job. Seiren would be able to accomplish it without a snitch with some guidance."

"She'll be excused from her classes. Inform her immediately."

Kaname nodded.

* * *

Seiren would never doubt Kaname. She followed him, was loyal and would never betray him. Just the same she would always follow his instructions. But Seiren had to wonder what was the purpose of this mission?

Kaname had asked her to spy on the Kaname clan before, had taken information, disks, papers and other documents but they all seemed for defense but now what was the point of stealing this.

Seiren knew she could do it, it'll take time and she had to be cautious but it was by no means impossible. But a book of Kuran members those were sealed for a reason. All clans had one, her clan had one too. She knew how important it was and just the same she knew it could be used as a weapon. So what would Kuran-sama need it for?

Kuran sent her out as soon as he had returned from the chairman's house and would now only need to wait for perhaps a few days.

Seiren made her travel, she took out a car and had a chauffeur take her to a certain point and then continued on foot as soon as she was close enough to make it on her own but far enough so that she would not be seen.

She sprinted for a few hours while making a few stops to make sure she wasn't followed or being seen. She scanned the building where Kuran-sama said the book would be and carefully made her way.

* * *

The next night. (Seiren has been gone for about 24 hours.)

Kuran took a stroll outside hoping for Seiren's safe return. He knew how capable she was but that didn't mean that nothing would go wrong. A lot of things could go wrong and he didn't want this to be too much of a trouble. He wasn't sure what the consequences would be but it would be disastrous.

Zero was out as well when he sensed Kurans presence not far from where he was, he went to meet him. He wasn't able to ask about what he was planning to do about this information earlier seeing as they were too caught up about Seiren being safe and knowing what to do and take.

Once he was within range Kuran immediately acknowledged him.

"Did you want something Kiryuu."

"Straight to the point I see… I jus wanted to know Have you reported this to your superiors?"

"What makes you think I would?"

"Come on Kuran. The spirit that's trying to take over me is obviously trying to kill a pureblood from your clan."

"We don't know that for sure and until we do I do not want to cause panic. In addition, I know how my clan works, as well as those superior. They would kill you and I cannot let that happen."

Zero looked at him for a second feeling a little happy that someone other than Yuki, the chairman and his master wanted to keep him alive until he realized that that's not the case. "Yuki would be sad if you let me get killed."

"Precisely."

Zero stared at Kuran. He didn't really want this Kuran's attention or care it's just nice to know someone – anyone cares about his life, a low-life level D.

Zero continued to stare and it was strange but he started to remember his dream. The hunter's fascination with the vampire he had killed. And Zero was surprised to say that he could see it now. He never took much notice but maybe his ancestor had a point. Purebloods due hold a certain beauty that can't be attained by any other creature.

Kuran had not only seen but had been feeling the hunter's eyes on him. It was…unnerving. It was something he'd never admit it but when an enemy eyed you for longer than is generally accepted you do have the right to be wary.

"Can I help you Kiryuu?"

Zero then focused straight in to Kuran's eyes and within a second Zero felt something electrifying –and it wasn't a feeling like falling in love or some gushy teen feeling that can be found in some romantic movie, it was something else. _Power, I feel power._

Zero kept eye contact, his aura changed and his energy took on a physical form. He was oozing out immense power, energy that he wasn't supposed to possess. It was starting; the power of his ancestor was filling him, replacing his own power. It kept increasing the longer he kept eye contact and before he realized it he had lost his focus on his surroundings.

Kuran watched Zero, waiting for an answer when he heard no reply he stiffed, not in fear but in caution. Zero started to change. Not physically but in terms of power. A regular human would not see it, a human would only feel fear or cautious but Kuran wasn't human. He could see the flowing energy wrap around Zero's form. It was a bright red with a hint of light lavender color and it grew as the seconds ticked by.

Kuran watched Zero's form waiting for any change or an attack. As the power grew the pureblood finally took on a defensive form. He wasn't sure what would come out of this he needed to defend first and learn before blindly attacking the hunter.

Kuran narrowed his eyes, his voice stern he call out the hunter one more time. "Kiryuu."

Zero didn't answer he was lost in his own world. The power he was feeling was overwhelming but it felt _so_ good. It was refreshing and it felt _alive_, _he_ felt alive.

Wind started blowing and several small hurricanes started to form around Zero. The pebbles on the ground started to rise from the ground and a force around Zero had begun to build. Kuran had no choice but to take a step back.

Within a few seconds of Zero's spiking energy the chairman and Kuran's followers arrived at the scene.

The chairman was the first to yell over the roaring of the winds that surrounded Kiryuu.

"What happened?!"

Kuran looked to the chairman, how was he supposed to explain when even he didn't know.

But before an explanation was given Zero's overwhelming power spiked to the highest point before he fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

It was trickier than anything she'd ever done but seiren was able to do it. She was able to steal what she needed. The books along with several scrolls was in her hand and she fled.

She ran as fast as she could, she couldn't let her guard down until she was at a safe zone. Being in the same city was definitely wasn't in the safe zone.

Seiren could feel it. It seems like someone was follwing her or at least watching her. She couldn't pin point where the feeling was coming from though. Who was spying on her she couldn't tell. But one thing was for sure she couldn't go back to Kuran-sama until she her shadow was gone.

Seiren ran, for hours she ran but still she could feel someone spying on her. She needed to contact Kuran-sama.

Something was wrong. There was a mysterious person following her but no face or energy could be found, just the gut feeling. And the mystery person wasn't making an attack which led Seiren to believe that punishment wasn't the key nor was it to take back the scrolls and books. The main goal of the mystery person was to fin out who would be using the stolen items.

Seiren needed to report, but how was she suppose to contact Kuran without her shadow knowing?

Seiren stopped running the moment she realized that her shadow was not there to attack but simply to follow. She went in to the next town and walked along a desserted street. She had to find a way to contact Kuran. She had a cell phone on her so calling was easy the hard part was not being heard by who ever was tailing her.

Seiren continued to walk down the street untill she saw a bright light, heard loud music and a crowd. Maybe it was becuase the gods were on her side but that sounded like a festival of some kind. Humans no doubt. Seiren headed for the direction of the lively celebration and her shadow followed.

As Seiren continued to walk further in to the festival a bigger crowd formed. She contiued walking until the space got so small that if a human ,who always lacks grace, would bump in to other people from lack of space. Seiren rushed her walking just a little bit and in a few minutes she lost her follower.

She knew she would be found soon, she had to use her time alone wisely. This vampire tailing her was definetely trained in the art of stealth and tracking, she had to act fast.

Seiren was not the type to steal especially when it was not ordered and even more so to steal from humans but in this case it needed to be done. There were many vendors and small stores opened and Seiren used her own stealth to steal a new outfit. It would not keep her concealed for long but it should be enough time to bkend with the humans and their festival long enough to inform Kuran-sama what was going on.

She changed quickly to the robes that many of the humans were wearing for what she assumed was to commemorate some important leader.

As soon as she changed she immediately changed her posture to match those of humans because let's face it she'd stick out like a sore thumb among the humans who so lacked proper ettiquette. Seiren had to briefly wonder why Kuran-sama wanted so much to be civil and share a sort of companionship with such a horrible race.

She was still alone, but the presence of the vampire on her tail was near. She was being tracked right at this moment.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kuran-sama's phone.

* * *

Kuran, the chairman, Touga and the rest of the immediate vampires that followed Kuran were seated in the chairmans office while Zero who had passed out was still knocked out and was currently lying on the couch.

Everyone was silent, conteplating what could have happened, what could have set Zero off and the most important question, is Zero a threat to now only Kuran but everyone else who resided in this school?

The chairman had wanted a full description of what happened but nothing could really be said, one minute he was fine the next he was lost in his own mind and gaining power like never before.

The eerie silence of waiting and contemplating was intense and it left a tension in the room. Aido and most of the other vampires wanted to go after Zero and just eliminate him so that a possible threat could just be disposed of but that wasn't possible with the chairman and Touga-san there. Even Kuran wasn't up to the of somply killing Zero.

There was still a lot to learn about what was happening to the hunter and instead of simply "solving" it by killing they should find out more about what was hapening not only for future reference but also to learn more about past incidents.

The tension that had been building in the room immediately faltered as Kuran's phone began to ring.

Kuran knew it would be Seiren she was the only one not here who had access to his number. Kuran's eyes narrowed as he felt a bit of worry. Something had gone wrong.

"Seiren"

"Kuran-sama." Kuran immediately noted the urgent tone, "I retrieved the documents you wanted but I've gained a shadow."

"Elaborate."

"Vampire, non-violent, tracker, stealthy."

"Guard? Clan member?"

"I'm not sure. The aura radiating off is not someone or something I'm familiar with."

"Lose your shadow before returning, be careful and report back before sunrise."

"Understood."

Everyone in the room immediately understood something was from the few words that Kuran had spoken.

"What happened?" The chairman asked.

"Seiren was successful but someone is tailing her."

The chairman nodded and the only thing to do now was to wait for sunrise and for Zero to wake up but this waiting didn't need many poeple in this room.

The chairman faced the nightclass in the room, "Go back to your dorms, and stay there. All of you don't need to be here."

Before making any sort of movemet, the entire nightclass turned to Kuran, and as soon as their pureblood nodded they dispersed. But every single one of them worried for Seiren.

Hours ticked by and nothing change. Kuran stayed awake, the chairman had dozed off and Touga was fighting off sleep. Zero laid perfectly still through out the hours.

The chairman woke up from his nap every so often to check that Touga and Kaname were getting along and if Zero had showed any sign of waking up. But nothing.

It wasn't long the sky slowly gained some light.

Kuran watched the the sunlight wondering, waiting when Seiren would be able to lose her shadow.

* * *

The Chairman was fully awake by the time the sun hit his eyes. The two humans lacked sleep and Kuran though stoic as ever worried over Seiren. The sun had been up and shining for almost an hour and not a call was made.

He would have called but he wanted Seiren to do so, just to make sure that she was safe and was free to talk.

Another hour passed until finally Kuran's phone rang.

"Seiren."

"I apologize for the late call Kuran-sama but I'm fine. I still have the documents you wanted and I've lost my shadow..."

The slight uncertaintity in her voice made him ask the next question, "What is it?"

"I do not have a good feeling about who ever was following me."

"Explain."

"I used all the skills in my knowledge to lose whoever it was but nothing worked. I tried for hours even going towards the wee hours of morning and nothing had worked. Whoever it was was on my tail the whole time, they knew not to lose me in a crowd again. Somone with the skill of tracking far beyond anyone I know and the presistance to track me even when the sun rose. But just a few minutes ago my shadow stopped following me. They stopped for a few seconds then in a matter of seconds was gone. There are no traces of whoever it was or even where they left to."

"I see. I'll have to think about this more in-depth in the mean time leave the city you're in now. Once your in a safe town get some rest, continue your travel tonight. I'll send for a car to pick you up just let me know where you'll be staying at.

Once the conversation ended Kuran was finally able to relax a little knowing Seiren was out of harms way, at least for now. He immediately went to speak to the chairman to calm his worries as well and they finally relaxed. In the mean time Kuran had to think about who the shadow could be. Someone that skilled could just be a well trained guard, but a guard wouldn't be so persistant.

Once the sun came out a guard would have stopped their pursuit or least would have called back up as soon as the sun started rising. It wasn't a guards characteristics. If it had been a Kuran they would not have been so patient. A Kuran, a pureblood in general would have onlu continued the pursuit for so long before actually attacking.

There was no way to determine who it was. _If I had felt the presence I might have been able to distinguish who it was._

The retrieval was successful though that means that the Kuran clan would hold a meeting about it. Kaname would hear from the counsel as well as his own superiors, it would only be a matter of time. There was no use worrying about it now.

Seiren was safe, the documents were within reach and Kiryuu needed to wake up and Kuran needed some sleep.

Within a second of the thought that Zero needed to wake up Zero's eyes immediately opened but before anyone could say anything Zero had stood up with a grace he did not possess and held an aura that was not his.

Zero stood in front of the chairman, the hunter and Kuran. He had the same aura he had, the one that took on a physical form, a bright red energy with a hint of lavender (lavender obviously was Zero's actual energy).

He opened his mouth to speak and his voice had that echo, an echo where Zero's own voice was heard but it was mixed with someone else's. It was eerie and unreal.

_"I do not want to kill this boy."_ The spirit said_._

"Who is it that you want revenge on?" The chairman asked but the possessing spirit ignored the question.

"_This boy needs to learn how to control my powers or he will be devoured by it before I can have my _revenge!_"_

"How is he suppose to control it? How long does he have!?"

"Who are you trying to kill?"

The spirit looked in Kaname's direction and with a harsh whisper said, _"Kuran."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I had planned to update this every week but that didn't go over very well. As you can see this is a lot longer than the previous chapters but that's because I wanted to put as much as I could so I could get on with the actual plot. I'm really excited about it already! And plus I want to start building Zero's and Kaname's relationship a little bit, maybe start easing in to it.**

** Anyway this is the end of the third chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Alerts and favorites don't hurt either! :)**

**Thank you for all those that have supported me so far! It's a really great motivator to have you all respond so nicely to this fic!**

**Thanks again! :)**


	4. Training

**Bound By A Spell**

**Chapter Four: Training**

Zero woke up feeling groggy and light headed. It felt like one of those nights that however long you slept it seemed like nothing would make it better. Zero felt exhausted and he wondered if maybe it was because it was still too early to be awake. He looked around the area of where he was at and made a quick conclusion that he was in the chairman's office. He seemed to be alone so he wondered around. When no one seemed to be around Zero went back to the Chairman's house. He couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

As he stepped outside and out of the building he realized that it was definitely not too early to be awake, it was probably late in to the afternoon by the looks of the sky. Probably around 4 or 5pm.

Zero made his way to the chairman's office wanting an explanantion as to why he had been left to sleep in that office.

As he entered the house he saw Kuran, the chairman and his master around the living room, around them were several scattered scrolls, documents and books.

"What's going on?"

"Zero! You're finally awake!" The chairman stood from his seat and crushed Zero in a big hug, "I was starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up."

"What happened?"

"I'll fill you in. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Kuran out in the gardens and feeling power, a lot of power."

"You got a little out of control, your energy spiked, there were no visible threats other than the fact that you were gaining power like a madman."

"I got the feeling it was getting too be too much. The feeling was, exhilirating though but I could tell that I wouldn't be able to control it."

"That's right, when the power became too much you passed out. This was of course last night. You slept like a baby untill this morning."

"I woke up?"

"Hm... I don't really think it was you."

"What do you mean?"

It was at this poitn that Kuran decided to contribute to the conversationi. "The spirit that slowly taking over you, got a hold of your body."

"... what?"

"The ancestor that's slowly possessing you got a control of your body, lifeted you off the ground and talked to us."

"You mean I'm losing control of myself faster? I thought I still had few months before I would lose control and he'd take over?!"

"That is how it's suppose to be. That's always been the case until now."

"Okay, so what happened? Tell me everything."

"The spirit told us that he didn't want to kill you, but then we got the impression that he just didn't want you dead _yet_. He said you needed to learn to control your powers or else the power itself will devour you and not the spirit. The spirit said that if you don't get control of his great power then you'll die before he can even fulfill his revenge."

"What the hell?"

"We looked into it, saw some of the research that was conducted about the Mishima's case and every other similar cases and all they have in common is the time of compete possession, which is like we said before, 6 months from when the dream first started coming. In the research that we were able to find none of them said that the spirit ever gave a warning or spoke to anyone like yours did last night."

"What does that mean?"

"Kuran suggested that perhaps it is because the spirit of your ancestor is more powerful than any of the other spirits that have come back to Earth. The power you release and the power you've been showing is unnatural in the way that it seemed to be too powerful."

"There's such a thing as too powerful? What more powerful than a purebood like Kuran?"

"..."

"It's possible.'

"You're kidding!"

"it's merely a possibility Kiryuu but from what I can gather the spirit that's trying to possess you is perhaps more powerful than I."

"Huh! That is freaking awesome, it's about time someone kicked you of your damn pedestal!"

"Zero calm down. You have to remember that Kaname is not a fully grown pureblood yet, though he is decades old, he has not reached adulthood in terms of vampire culture. And besides that we have a very dangerous situation in our hands now."

"If the spirit inside you is more powerful than the pureblood that's supposed to keep you in line, the superiors may not agree to Kaname handling the situation. A powerful hunter who has no control is something to be feared especially when he can take out a pureblood like it was nothing."

"So your saying that Kuran has to report to his elders now about the situation and let the vampire counsel decide my fate?"

"No, we're saying that if maybe if you learned to control the power you are gaining then we'd kill two birds with one stone. You won't die early because of the power and the vampire consel won't have to know anything yet."

How the hell am I suppose to control something I can't even get a hold of. I can't call the power out when I want to it just comes, how am I suppose to make it yield?"

"We've also thought of that..."

"And?"

Kuran turned to face Kiryuu. There seemed to a consistency with your power release and that would just so happen to be me."

"What?"

"Every time you face me, the powers of that spirit come out and spike to the highest degree. Probably because the energy within you recognizes me to be a Kuran and -"

"It gets mad. Ha! Every time the spirit sees you it goes on a rampage."

"Yes, so we were thinking that you could practice you control with Kaname..."

"Wait, what?! You want me to spend more time with the bloodsucker."

"Neither of us like it, but let's face it even if I want to see your untimely death, Yuki would never be okay with it."

"Fine! But if I lose control and kill, you brought it upon yourself for being a Kuran."

"Hn!"

The chairman looked at both boys, my goodness it like having little kids, they used words but it's like their pulling at each others pigtails.

"Anyway there are some other things that you've missed."

"Yeah, like the reason why you guys are huddles over so many scraps of paper."

"They are not scraps you insolent! These are documents of the Kuran Archive."

"Seiren was able to steal them?"

"Yes, we were trying to figure out if maybe we could have you start within a certain timeline, but the clothes purebloods weae are very deceiving and most of the time they don't coincide with that era that they lived in or was born to. The only way to figure out really is if you looked at the portraits provided."

"You still remember the face right of the pureblood that was killed right?"

"Yes."

"Good then start looking."

Zero sighed, "Can I eat first chairman?"

"Eat while you look through the documents. The faster we figure out who this pureblood is the faster we can figure out who you ancestor is trying to kill."

"Fine."

Zero started eating a sandwich that the chairman had prepared earlier and started to skim the photos of the people in the Kuran clan. It didn't seemed to be that hard, the face of that pureblood was very clear and he could tell quickly from the very well done portraits if it was the same bloodsucker or not. Before he even finished his meal, he had gone through at least 2 dozen pictures and still nothing.

"Did Seiren really get all this information without a snitch?"

"No, she ran across some trouble, someone had been tailing her but it was lost eventually."

"But something obviously doesn't sit well with you."

"It was too strange. I'll be looking in to that myself."

The chairman looked at the two boys again, well at leat they could have a decent conversation.

"Zero could this be him?" The chairman lifted a portrait of man.

"No, he had longer hair, fairer skin."

Throughout the day that was all they did, Zero looking at faces of the Kuran family.

"Why do you guys have these in your documents?"

"We like to know who is within our family and what they have done. Pureblood are very deceiving creatures. We would like to know who to watch out for. Who has a history of acting out and so on."

"So you keep tabs on your family because you don't trust them? Wow so even bloodsuckers don't trust their fellow vampire."

"In this aspect we are very much like humans. I am not ignorant of the fact that many purebloods turn on one another. Deceiving, betraying seems to be one of the things creatures like us humans included can't stray from. Many vampires, purebloods tunr on someone because they want to gain more power, to control and be some kind of ruler. These scrolls and documents helps the counsel see who would most likely betray us."

Zero thought of it for a moment, these documents can't all be true can they? What if some have things that aren't true or that have been edited out?"

"It's possible, a member of the counsel can easily add or erase something in these papers for their own benefit. It is used as a guide, but it is not heavily followed, so to speak."

"I see..."

A few more hours passed and still there was nothing. Maybe he had been wrong, this did take a lot longer than he thought it would.

"Hey Kuran, how big is the Kuran clan."

"It used to be one of the biggest pureblood clan, now it's left with very few members. Most likely could be counted with just one hand."

"I'm getting tired of seeing your family members, every single one of you all look alike! It's making my head hurt and possibly making me go insane.

Kuran shook his head in exasperation, "Just keep looking."

After many more flipped pages and the others raising a photo here or there while looking for more information there was finally an improvement.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to the sound of Zero's voice, as his eyes widened and a grin started to form on his lips. "I found him!"

"Who is it?"

"Kuran Kastuyori,"

Zero held the photo up for the others three to see and Kuran commented. "That's my great grandfather from my mother's side."

"Great grandfather, your directly related to him?"

"Yes."

"He's obviously not alive, but if he's you great grandfather then what year did he die do you know?"

"It should say it on the document but as far as I heard he died young. He didn't even go past the 500s."

"Young?!"

"Adulthood is reach around the early to mid 300s, humanly speaking that about early 20's in human years meaning 500s is roughly equivalent to early 30s therefore, he died young."

"I don't know much about him what does his document say?"

It's written in a language I've never seen here." Zero then proceeded to throw the papers in Kuran's direction.

"Must you be so disrespectful to our documents?" Kuran glared before shaking his head, "It's written in the Kuran language, while we have documents that may7 contain dangerous information we made sure that only vampires with Kuran blood can read it."

Zero scoffed, "It's a language Kuran, someone else could easily learn it."

"That's where you are wrong, the words currently written on the paper that you see here is a bunch of gibberish, it means nothing expect the name. The only way to read the true information is to spill blood and release a small amount of power onto the paper."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I am not."

"Just read it."

Kuran released some power directly on the paper, the piece of parchment immediately glowed red and dimmed in a matter of seconds. Kuran nicked his finger slightly to let blood seep through and onto the paper before a new set of writing came forward.

"That was actually kinda cool."

Kuran kept himself from rolling his eyes. The chairman looked to Kuran, "That actually was fantastic. Now go on what does it say?"

Kuran quickly swept his eyes over the document then read summarized the content, "Kuran Katsuyori, died at 527, killed by a hunter from the Kiryuu Hunter Clan. Had a wife named Kuran Kairi and a son named Akane. Both were killed by an unnamed hunter shortly after, Katsuyori-sama's death."

Toga looked to Kuran's direction, "That can't be all that's written there?"

"There are more, it lists his affiliation, his allies as well as the threat he possessed as a possible vampire to betray the clan, it also states the level of his power. Which actually leads me, even more, to believe that Kiryuu's ancestor is very powerful to have killed him."

Cross thought of the situation"So his mate his dead and so is his son?"

"Yes that's what it says."

"So then who is my ancestor after? One of his allies maybe?"

"But for what reason?" Toga looked at the possibilities what could Kuran allies have done to the Kiryuu hunter?

"Actually, Kiryuu mentioned earlier that these documents could easily be manipulated and maybe it has been. There's no way of knowing until we do research."

"While there is a possibility for tampering, we'll assume for now there isn't. If we assume there is then we have more ground tp cover than we can think of. For now I think it's best to look at the allies. Let's look at what the document says and assume that it's true. Toga and I will do research on his allies and his affiliations."

"I'll make a list of them now." Zero threw a pen and paper in Kuran's direction, "Here."

"Good, now by the time you finish writing that it should still be light outside. Toga and I will research while you and Zero train on his control."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. We've all been cooped up indoors the two of you at least need to be outside. And the faster that you learn to control your powers the better chance we have at keeping you alive for a bit longer."

Zero looked at the chairman, Zero had completely forgotten the spirit's warning. He was going to die from the power hidden inside of him unless he learns to control it. "Right…"

There was a sudden silence after that proclamation just because they remembered what this was all about. Zero was possessed and will probably die within four months, perhaps earlier if he doesn't learn control.

"Kuran, are you almost done?"

Kaname looked towards Zero's direction and solemnly nodded, he didn't like the hunter, but he didn't want him dead at least not like this.

* * *

Kaname walked out with Zero in the backyard.

"How do we do this?"

Kuran looked at Zero and contemplated for a second how exactly they should go about this.

"We're alone but it doesn't seem like any power is coming out just from looking at you."

"Compare what was going through your head when the power released the other times."

"I was reminded of my dreams the first few time then irratated at you the next time and remembering my dreams again the last time."

"Okay, so do that, try and release it, but try to pull it back this time."

"Is it really that easy?"

"We'll see."

Zero looked at Kuran and tried to think about how he could compare to the Kuran in his dream and perhaps get a feel for what his ancestor felt.

The power wouldn't come.

"It's not working."

...

No matter what Zero did nothing worked. He tried to get angry at Kuran and usually that worked but he wasn't particularly angry, it wasn't enough to just be normally angry he had to be consumed by it.

It had been about half an hour and still nothing was changing.

"Come on Kiryuu, try harder!"

"Shut up you bloodsucker! I'm trying, the power won't come, all hell knows I'm pissed at you right now!"

"Both you babies shut up!" Toga went out on the back porch watching them in the backyard with a cigarette in hi mouth.

"Master! I thought you and the Chairman were researching?"

Toga leaned against the railing of the porch as he called out, "I was never good at the books and the computers. I'm better on the field."

"Toga-san do you have an idea about how to Help Kiryuu?"

"Easy. Fight."

"What?" Zero asked.

"Fight. You have the power within you somewhere you just need to make it rise out. Your dreams have taken a calming theme which is why you can't use the spirit's anger or bloodlust anymore. You have to use your own anger."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does." Touga said with a slight nod as if saying he could never be wrong.

Zero looked at Kuran direction, "Well, you heard my master."

Zero waited for Kuran, sizing each other out. Zero admitted that there was a time in where he would have been stupid and attacked without a second thought, but he'd learned over years that a good fighter needs to wait and see what the other opponent is capable of.

"Somebody's learned to be patient."

"Shut up."

Zero eventually made the first move. They both understood that no special powers are to be used. That means no guns and unearthly powers from a pureblood.

They started with just sparring, a few kicks, jabs, hooks and uppercuts. It was like a normal high school fight, but with much better technique.

As they progressed in their fight they started using more power, forgetting that they were merely sparring. They started to fight seriously and without much restraint.

Kaname started to put more of his energy and power in each hit and Zero felt the strength in each getting stronger and stronger.

Zero narrowed his eyes, he was being pushed back now. _Looks like Kuran can't control his own anger towards me._

As he felt himself get even more overpowered he felt anger in him bubbling up.

Slowly Zero felt power, it was starting to come and Touga and Kuran immediately noticed.

Zero was able to evenly fight Kuran again even with the power he had been releasing.

Toga waited for a little bit more power to rise within Zero when finally he called out to his former student, "Zero reel it back."

Kaname heard the warning from the elder hunter and he assumed that Zero would hear and listen, but nothing of the sort happened, instead he felt himself being pushed back as Zero seem to lose himself in the power again.

"Zero, enough. Restrain yourself!" Toga this time took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Zero!"

Kaname then realized he had to help since he was the one closer.

"Kiryuu, pull back. Remember you need to control this."

Kuran felt it, Zero was getting more powerful, it was getting to the point where he was starting to have trouble blocking.

Toga decided then intervene; this may be harder than they thought.

Toga ran over to where Kuran and Zero were at. He could see that the pureblood was having more trouble now than earlier.

"Zero."

It was then that Zero finally heard it, that's right he was supposed to be trying to control the power that was taking over him.

He immediately stopped attacking and instead tried to control the power.

He breathed in and watched his master for moment, trying to remember the days when he was being trained. The struggle, the strenuous work and the patience was something he needed to remember.

The power around him and his aura started the reel back, it was still visible to the eye, but instead of spreading in every direction he was able to make stay still.

Zero breathed one more time and this time he held control over it."

"I got it."

He felt triumphed.

"Try to fight with Kuran while controlling your power, slowly release it."

Zero nodded and went to attack Kuran again, this time his power was held in. Kuran released more of his strength and Zero matched it each time until finally Zero slowly lost control again. At least this time though he knew to stop, to reel it back, but he had stopped blocking and throwing punches so suddenly that Kuran hadn't stopped his punch quickly enough and it hit Zero dead on in the abdomen.

Zero flew across the yard and hit a tree in the far corner. He stayed down for so long that Toga started to think that maybe he'd gotten knocked out, but before he could make a move a burst of energy was released.

Zero rose from the ground, but instead of standing up he was floating a few inches off the ground. The gravel, the pebbles and sand swirled around him.

"It's happening again."

"Looks like he can't control it." Kuran said with as if he'd expected it.

Zero floated across the field, heading straight to Kuran in what seemed to be a calm rage.

"Looks like he's still after you."

Kuran sighed, _seems like it._

Zero came forward, but instead of attacking Zero opened his mouth instead and started to speak in a foreign language.

"Purum sanguinem non potest damnari..." (The blood of the damned can never be pure...")

It took a moment for Touga to understand the words that came from his student's lips, but it eventually clicked. Without a second thought he took out his shot gun strapped behind him and aimed towards his student and fired without hesitation.

The moment it hit Zero seemed to gain control again before he fell to his knees.

Cross looked out the window to his office after hearing the gun fire, he saw Zero bleeding while Toga had his shot gun raised and immediately jumped off his balcony.

"What the hell were you thinking Toga!?"

"We have a problem." Kuran looked to the hunter, he didn't like what Zero was chanting either, for the first time in his vampiric life he felt his natural instinct telling him to run.

Cross helped Zero from the ground and ushered him inside.

After he was bandaged up, Cross turned to Yagari.

"What the hell was that?"

"We were going in this blind, we might not be able to use Kuran as a bait to release the power within Zero."

"What do you mean?"

" Zero's ancestor seems to have passed down more than his power and energy. He also passed the power to activate spells."

"It can't be that bad Toga, there must have been something else you could have done instead of shooting poor Zero."

"It was the Blood Spell Cross."

Zero who had been sitting quietly decided to speak up, "What's a Blood Spell?"

"It's a sadistic and gruesome offensive spell."

"I don't understand, I've never heard of spells before aside from the seals and protection spells."

"That's because it's often not passed down. Most offensive spells created by previous hunters have been about torture."

"I know a few of the more forbidden ones, including the one you were chanting earlier. However unlike me I have a feeling you would have succeded."

"What do you mean?"

Cross looked to Yagari for moment, "Most spells need too much power, power that most hunters don't possess."

"Hunters in the past were far more powerful than even I am today. And they were more focused on torturing vampires than just killing them."

Kuran understood. Vampires then had been less worried about civilty and politics. They had been fierce and wild and unless they were educated or came from a pureblood line they often did not care to present themselves as controlled. Most vampires in the past were wild. It wasn't unill the last 2-3 centuries or so that vampires started to hide from human eyes.

And like Kiryuu, Kuran was not priveledge to knowing hunter spells either. By the time Kuran had been born the use of sadistic spells were not so popular and thus were not commonly used as an atttack. Kuran was curios though. Touga had chosen to shoot Zero rather than let Kuran take the spell. How bad could it be?

"What exactly does the Blood Spell do?"

"The general theory of the spell is to control the blood. It's movement is crucial, but instead of moving the spell makes the blood inside a vampire boil. When I mean boil the kind of boil where in the victim of the spell will writhe in complete agony. After it boils it'll solidify. Creating millions of needle-like blood blades and will then burst from inside then out. So in short it boils you alove then cuts you up from inside out using your own blood. It's a very bloody proccess."

Kuran thought of the idea behind the spell and could gurantee he'd never heard anything like it before. He looked towards the hunter in gratefulness in not letting him boil. Not the main question is:

"Kiryuu has this power?"

"That remains to be seen. It takes a lot of power to complete the spell simply because it's a spell that needs to be continually powered thoughout the process. The only way to really know is to let Zero use the spell, but from what we've seen Zero may be capable of it."

"You saw him Kuran, Zero you were floating inches of the ground when you started chanting the spell. While that may be normal for vampires and purebloods like Kuran, we're only hunters. Meaning we're only humans. It requires a great deal of power to do that."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we might not be able to use Kuran as bait to help you with your training, but then again he's the only one that could help. He has the power and while Toga also does he is more specialized in battling vampires than other hunters and plus he'll be busy helping me with research."

"Now the main thing to remember in this case is to be careful. It'll be even more vital for you Zero to control your powers. And now that were on this subject we also don't know if you being Level D holds any significance to the powers you yield."

"Now, while you and Kuran had never been the best of friends I really doubt you want to torture him to death."

Zero looked to Kuran then to Cross with a shrug "Eh."

"Zero."

"I got it, I won't torture him."

"You need to be careful the next time you train. For now though both of you get some rest, it's been a long day."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading! The next chapter will be more training and a little bit more revelation on Zero's dreams. :)**

**Thank you to all that have been reading and have had the patience and interest in reading my story! :)**

**I appreciate all the reviews and alerts and favorites! :) Thank you so much!**

**And please any comments, questions or concerns please drop a review! :)**


	5. A Peek In the Past

**A Peek in the Past**

_It was day outside. The sun had been shining quite brightly and the streets were lined with very kind looking men and women. He walked on with no apparent destination in mind. He was calm as he walked and he felt no rush or pressure. It was great being retired. Being a hunter was great and all, but the association can be such assess sometimes, always breathing down on your neck, always giving missions that seemed to never end. It was nice to just enjoy life as it came._

_It seemed like the day just took a turn for the worse as the sun went to rest and the moon took on its job. Clouds came rolling in as if from nowhere and the rain came pouring down. It was dark and the rain blurred his view. It had been about an hour since it started raining, people had long since left the streets, not only to seek shelter, but also from the fact that it was quite late now, closing on midnight. But the hunter loved the rain especially walking in the middle of it. Being soaked with rain was freezing, but at the same time it was refreshing._

_"Zero" kept walking in the dimly lit streets and as he passed by a park he saw a dark figure under the shade of a rather large tree. The rain was loud but as he walked closer he heard a young man's voice complaining about how he hated the rain. He approached the younger man slowly as to make sure that he wouldn't startle him and as he came a little closer he finally caught the attention of said young man. He smiled to show he meant no harm. But even with the smile he gave the young man still looked quite cautious, it was understandable though, he looked no older than 20._

_"Do you perhaps need an umbrella young man?" "Zero" pulled an umbrella from his belongings and held it out in front of him._

_"Are you… offering it to me?" the young man whose lovely face was certainly striking asked. For a moment as Kiryu looked at the face in front of him he thought he was reminded of someone, but that seemed impossible this was the first time Masaru passed through this town._

_Masaru nodded at his question as he lifted the umbrella and handed it to the boy in front of him._

_"Thank you, but shouldn't you be using it instead Sir?"_

_"Oh no. it's quite alright, as you can see I hadn't been using it." Masaru smiled once again soaked in water, "I quite like this weather."_

_Masaru nodded, "If you're sure then, I thank you kind sir." The young man proceeded to bow before he left saying he should run home and that his mother would sure be worried by now._

_Masaru watched the young man run home, hoping that he be able to return safely._

Zero woke up, 'well that was interesting.'

Zero recalled the events in the dream, it wasn't much his ancestor just met someone. What could that possibly mean?

He readied himself for the day, a day that would no doubt end in his training and a day spent with Kuran, his master and the chairman.

Zero sighed as he took a seat in the front yard just waiting for Kuran to come by. He was enjoying the scenery when the chairman walked out of the yard.

"Zero! What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"

"Just cause you've been excused from attending class doesn't mean you're excused from the work."

"What?! I have to do homework?"

"Of course my dear Zero, education is important!"

Zero shook his head, well then I guess it was homework and more tedious things before actual training. He wondered briefly if Cross and Toga-san had found anything of importance.

Zero took a few book of his out in the yard and started to read some of the material that would have been covered in his classes during his absence until he felt a pureblood's presence coming closer.

He continued reading up until Kuran stood in front of him.

"Kuran."

"Kiryuu."

Zero looked up, "did you wanna start your torture?"

"Funny."

"I know." Zero stood up from his seat. "I had a new dream today."

Kuran listened as they walked towards the backyard.

"My ancestor met someone…"

"Another vampire?"

"No, a regular human, no older than 20 or so."

"Doesn't seem pertinent to what we're researching about."

"Yeah that's what I thought, but then why show me the flashback at all?"

"Hm."

Zero took his position a few feet away from Kuran and they started sparring. His dreams were still calm and henceforth like his master suggested he had to use his own anger and adrenaline.

They sparred and Zero thought of the dream he had briefly and a sudden urge came over him. He couldn't put a name to what exactly the feeling was but it made his power rise just a little bit.

Zero immediately noticed the power rising from inside of him and Kuran sensed it to.

The only difference about this release was that it was controlled.

Zero was more than just a little surprised, he was leveled and he felt control over what was within him. He grew a bit excited at the thought but he made sure to not be overly excited lest he lose the control he had.

Zero continued to spar with Kuran, but as he continued he felt the amount of power held within him, he could feel how much and just where he could tap in to it. He released a little bit more and continued a regular release. Kuran noticed the amount of control and it was surreal. It was like Zero knew the power now like he'd been training but he Zero hadn't. What was happening.

Zero called to Kuran, "Stop for a sec."

Kuran listened and Zero continually released the power, eager that he had such an amazing control.

The chairman and Toga eventually felt the power being released and worried for a second that Zero might once again lose control they both headed outside.

"Is everything alright?"

Zero smiled and turned towards them, "yeah I feel like I'm in complete control." Zero continued to steadily release energy and power.

Slowly he started to rise from the ground like he had before, but he was still in control. He was floating above the ground now and he felt elated as he noticed.

"Zero it's great that you've found so much control, but maybe you should stop releasing power now, you might suddenly lose control."

Zero laughed, "I'm fine!"

Zero released more and more and it was only a few minutes later when he started to pull back on the power and try to calm down as he noticed just how much power he was releasing. Pebbles had risen from the ground and the wind swirled around him he started to worry about the power so he tried to pull back but he couldn't.

He tried not to panic but the continued release that he no longer permitted continued.

"Uhh.. I can't stop."

"Don't panic," Kuran called out, " Keep calm and just slowly pull it back, keep trying."

"I can't."

"Breathe Kiryuu."

Zero looked towards Kuran and in an instant he lost himself, his dream last night came in to his head and as if he was dreaming , it continued. He saw vast images, dozens of events and hundreds of conversations. He kept seeing the young man in his dreams. The human man that his ancestor met and soon he realized just who that man was.

Zero was dazed and in a trance. The chairman tried calling him to wake up, but he couldn't get through the whole thing lasted at least 15 min before Zero collapsed on his knees.

Cross and Toga ran towards Zero asking if he was alright and he nodded, " I- can I have a glass of water?"

Cross nodded and ran towards the house and in to the kitchen.

Zero looked towards Kuran and in a quite whisper that only the pureblood could hear he said "I know."

Zero was brought to his room to rest, Cross telling him that the rest of the day should be focused on him trying to get his bearing back. He did well the amount of control he had no matter if it was accidental was great and it proved that complete control is not out of the question.

Zero stayed in his room, he laid down and thought about what he saw, those flashbacks…

Zero felt a presence near his window and it could only belong to no other than Kuran. Zero opened his balcony door and headed out to the cold air.

"Kuran."

"What did you see?"

"My ancestor… his name was Masaru, Kiryuu Masaru."

Kuran looked at Zero, he could tell that something had happened in the dream that had Zero rattled. He waited for more explanation.

"I saw everything. Well, not everything, but I'm pretty sure I saw enough. The ancestor that has been possessing me, his name is Kiryuu Masaru. He was a great hunter and even to this day there are many stories about him. There's a plaque in the Hunter's Association with his name, his credentials, power and his influence. There's even a book about him, about his accomplishments and the great power he possessed. I could probably walk in to the Association's library and take the book that reveals almost everything about his life. But one thing that is not in that book is the life he actually lived. Like most hunters, he was alone.

"Unless a hunter actually marries another hunter or takes the risk of taking in a spouse who is not a hunter who is completely unaware of the supernatural then a hunter is technically alone. Masaru –sama was alone and he travelled alone, but he was content and quite happy with the life he led. He retired not long after he killed a pureblood, which I'm guessing was your great-something grandfather."

"Great something?"

"Yeah I don't know how many greats to add and I have no desire to know. Anyway as I was saying he was alone and content, he knew it would better if he had someone by his side and for a moment, he had a chance. A chance at a life where he wouldn't have to be so alone, a life he could enjoy and hope to live everyday with the enjoyment it should be lived with."

"What happened?" Kuran asked as he took a seat on the window sill. He looked at the way Zero was speaking and wondered briefly of Kiryuu was lonely. He paid close attention to the hunters face as he continued with the story.

"He met that guy and for a moment he was happy."

Kuran looked at Zero for a brief moment and wondered if Zero at all felt like what he's ancestor had once felt. Could Zero be lonely, was he not happy?

Kuran would normally not care, but it was just a sad thought how could Kiryuu be sad? Wasn't Yuki and the Chairman and even his master enough to make him the least bit happy? Kuran was puzzled what else could Zero want?

He didn't ask though, though his curiosity lingered, he didn't care enough to let him bother him right now.

"What does his happiness have to do with his revenge?"

"Everything!"

Kuran studied Zero facial expression again and he could see the sadness and the desire and of course the understanding of how much it would hurt.

"It was taken away from Masaru-sama, the happiness he had so briefly enjoyed. That human boy, he was killed. I'm not sure about the details and I'm not sure about how exactly it started and what the main conflict was, but it was a Kuran that killed the human boy. He was brutally murde -"

Kuran's eyes narrowed at the words and immediately cut Kiryuu off in the middle of his sentence. "You're mistaken."

Zero looked up from his glazed look as he considered what Kuran had just uttered. "What?"

"You're mistaken. I understand that you have a preconceived notion that pureblood's are evil, but from what I understand the human boy was just that, a normal boy that had no knowledge of the supernatural."

"What's your point?" Zero's voice had turned harsher as he tried to understand what Kuran was trying to say.

"Pureblood's are honorable creatures no matter what you yourself might think. We'll fight with hunters and anyone that can pose a threat, but a mere human would hold no threat, and therefore we would never kill them."

Zero sat up from his seat, his back straight and tense as if ready for a fight. "You don't kill humans that hold no threat? What about when you feed? Don't you kill them?"

"I do not deny that there are vampires and purebloods that kill their meals, but we would not _brutally_ murder a human being, especially a Kuran."

Zero winced at the word meals, sometimes he forgot that Kuran himself can consider his kind mere meals. Just because blood tablets existed now doesn't mean Kuran's never had a "meal."

"You know what?! It doesn't matter what you think. The Kuran in my vision definitely killed that human boy. You admitted yourself that even purebloods become rogue. One of them could have been the culprit!"

Kuran glared at Zero and Zero gave back that fierce look with just as much force.

Zero wouldn't back down. He knew what he saw and a pureblood Kuran did in fact kill his ancestor's lover.

Kuran stared at the hunter and he could see just how much this particular vision had affected Zero and even though it was a matter of the honor of the Kuran family perhaps it was best to let it go. Neither of them would ever back down. Both of them can just believe what they want.

"Fine. Just get some rest Kiryuu, we still have to train tomorrow. "

Kuran left immediately after, without another word and headed to his dormitories. It was then he realized that he hadn't spent that much time with at his own room as much as he had spent being with the hunter.

It was a little disturbing that a hunter was his main priority as of late but it was necessary.

In the meantime he should really be worrying about other things when away from the hunter.

The mystery person who has followed Seiren after taking the scrolls and books that held the information they needed has still yet to be identified.

Kuran's instincts had never failed him so when he felt a little uneasy about the shadow Seiren gained he knew it was something to worry about.

He'd been waiting for some kind of whispers around the clan about the missing records and so far everything was still hush-hush. There were some talk about it being an inside job but no one had proof as of yet.

Kuran was happy about that and thankful that Seiren covered her tracks quite well. The only problem Kuran was still worrying about is that mystery shadow. There was no talk about someone having been able to follow the culprit all the way to the woods and no mention of some guards that had that chance. It was just as Kuran himself thought it was someone else, from another party altogether. The question is though what did they want?

Whoever it was, was obviously monitoring from a distance. If anything that meant they were waiting for a chance to strike. But who's the target?

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I really wanted to update regularly or at least close together but I was busy with school, not to mention I had a writer's block. I actually wanted to add more to this chapter but I was thinking if I update now I can think of something better.**

**Please be patient with me :)**


End file.
